


Love's Spell For The Damned

by SykoShadowRose



Series: Iron Dragon's Charms 2020 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Witches and Demons, Attempted Rape, Extradimensional Pregnancy, Fluff, Humor, Iron Dragon's Charms Week 2020 (RWBY), M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mentions of Vore, Mpreg, Non-Human Genitalia, Raven Is A Royal Bitch, Size Difference, Tyrian dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: When Qrow wakes up with three demon contracts on his skin, he knows his sister is to blame. What the witch doesn't know is where those contracts will lead him...
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Clover Ebi/Taiyang Xiao Long, James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Iron Dragon's Charms 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045344
Comments: 31
Kudos: 68





	Love's Spell For The Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: **Free Day**
> 
> I don't know how long ago I started writing this but I'm pretty sure it's been about a month or so....

Qrow groaned as he rolled over on the carpet, barely able to make anything out in the pre-dawn light. He felt too hot, his skin too tight. It felt oddly like he had a sunburn and his sluggish mind couldn’t figure out why. He managed to push himself up on his hands and knees, swaying at the wave of dizziness that tried to knock him back down. Looking around once he was steady, the raven wondered why he was passed out on his living room floor. He didn’t remember going out drinking last night and even when he did he was careful not to imbue too much. He’d learned early on that magic and alcohol was a bad, bad mix. And his friends would have put him back in his bed, or at least on his couch, if he _had_ drank that much. So… what had happened?

The witch managed to struggle up to his feet, slumping against the wall for support as his legs threatened to collapse out from under him. He managed to slowly stumble his way through the halls to the bathroom by memory alone. The witch flinched when he flicked on the light without thinking, the brightness stinging his night sensitive eyes. He fell shakily against the counter, blinking to adjust his sight. As his vision cleared he finally noticed a spot of color staining the back of his hand.

Green lines and dots decorated the top of his left hand and wrapped around his wrist. Ice settled in his stomach, spread to his chest as he looked at the seemingly innocent mark. Objectively it was beautiful. Soft shades of green flowing over his pale skin like flowering vines in full bloom. He knew, though. He knew just how threatening that mark really was. Understood the danger that came with it. For a brief moment he wondered why it was there before his mind skipped to the next fact. One demon contract alone should not have been enough to knock him out and leave him as weak as he was.

There were more hidden on his body.

Feeling panic start to rise, the raven struggled out of his shirt, immediately catching sight of a second mark. On his left ribs the delicate lines of a serpentine dragon gleamed in gold and copper. Trying to calm his breathing, he quickly stripped the rest of the way and found one final mark in the center of his back. A stylized deep blue spear was along his spine over an equally ornately formed shield. Rage and betrayal crept up, forced the panic down as he pulled his clothes back on and went to the living room to pace while he tried to sort his racing thoughts. He hadn’t made any deals which meant there was only one way the binding marks could have been placed on him.

It had to have been Raven.

She’s the only one with the power to bind him in a demon contract besides himself. The two of them had been their own little coven when they were younger, though they had nearly let Raven’s girlfriend at the time join them. Knowing what his sister had done to him, he was grateful that they had broken up before Summer had officially joined them. He didn’t want to think of how many contracts his best friend would be carrying if Raven had that kind of power over her. Just because their coven had split apart didn’t mean that she didn’t still have some power over him, even if her word was no longer Law to him. But that remaining power she had still meant that the contract was valid and as long as the entire coven benefited from the deal, she could choose anyone in it to pay the price. So he had no way out of it. Not unless he could convince the demons that he was ill suited for whatever deal had been made. 

What had she traded him for? 

Honestly, he hadn’t ever thought of making a contract and it hadn’t occurred to him that Raven might either or he would have found a way to sever the connection that still existed between them. The only reason he’d left it was because of some foolish hope that they could be a coven again, a _family_ again. He needed to find out the details of the contract and whatever he could learn of the demons he would be “hosting” thanks to his twin. But he had no way of getting that information except for Raven herself and the things between the two of them were… _strained_. If he could even find a way to contact her that she hadn’t blocked.

The magic had started to change Raven as they got older from protective to domineering and she’d started to become abusive towards Summer (and him but he hadn’t cared so much about that). Things between them had come to a breaking point when he’d finally stood up in Summer’s defense and Raven had left in a flurry of feathers and magic, leveling their old meeting place in the process. He hadn’t heard from her since and he didn’t ever expect to unless she needed something from him. But Summer… He and Summer had been best friends since she first started dating Raven. She might be able to help him if he could get a message to her. And Sum was dating someone, Sienna, a girl who was the offspring of a witch and a demon. Sienna may have some insight on what he could do even if it was after the link became strong enough for the demons to cross over.

Plan made, he reached for his specially made magic friendly phone the witches had fondly started calling scrolls to shoot a message to his best friend and her girlfriend. He had nearly finished composing it when the marks started burning. Qrow grit his teeth through the pain, thankful that once the link was fully established their arrival would be preceded by nothing more than warmth and a buzzing sensation on his skin under the marks. He managed to hit send and tuck his scroll away as the first wisps of the forming demons started to appear. 

He skittered back, moving behind the couch even though he knew logically that it wouldn’t actually protect him. It gave him the false sense of security he needed to stay calm as the demonic forms became more solid, the wisps condensing down to feathers and scales, to horns and tails and muscles. He bit his lips, trying to ignore the fact that the demons were naked while they formed. He knew they had no need of clothes in Hell but still… His mind kept telling him that there should be clothes on the looming forms. He would just… keep his eyes up. _Way up_. The demons were taller than any human should be, which didn’t surprise him but it _did_ put him back on edge.

The first demon to fully take shape was a handsome blond man, if one ignored the danger related to the relatively small horns peeking up through his hair, the large dragonesque wings dominating his back, the long, thin spade tail, and the slitted pupils scanning his surroundings. Looking closer, Qrow could see that the gold light from the demon was actually his lighting reflecting off of sections of his skin that was covered in gold scales. When those glowing, bright blue eyes landed on him the demon waved one clawed hand in greeting and gave a fanged grin.

Beside the blond a dark looming dark body took shape, framed by ominous black feathered wings. A thick tail curled around the large man’s feet, deep blue eyes looking about the room. This demon had four horns, one set that arched over his raven hair and another that curled down around his ears slightly. From what he could see the broad shoulders and arms were a deep, dark blue and had either tiny feathers or scales covering the aches of his shoulders. The sharply clawed hands unclenched once the demon had decided there was no danger present. He gave Qrow a considering look along with a nod of acknowledgement and smiled in amusement at something the gold demon had muttered to him in their native language, too low for Qrow to hear. His smile was terrifying to the witch. While the blond’s smile had been scary (he had two sets of fangs on each row of teeth) the big black demon had wide sharp teeth that reminded Qrow of a shark’s mouth.

He shuffled a nervous step back as the third and final demon fully formed.

The first thing Qrow noticed of this demon was the large butterfly wings fanned out behind him. A beautiful canvas of green framed in black, with small white dots decorating the edges. The demon, just as handsome as the other two, had a set of small, delicate, twitching antennae instead of horns sweeping back over his brunette hair. He was about to consider this one the least frightening of them, even his claws looked like over-grown nails instead of actual claws, except that when multi-faceted teal eyes landed on the other two he smiled with a mouth of needle-like fangs. Qrow’s eyes dropped to the flicking tail, long and softly furred in black with a soft looking brown tuff at the end. Honestly, he was ready to believe this one was the most dangerous due to the fact that he _looked_ the most harmless.

The big dark demon turned a bit and said something to the _slightly_ smaller demon with the butterfly wings, the brunette closing and folding down the appendages so they would be out of the way. The two of them moved closer to each other as they started quietly talking in their own language but the blond with them (shorter than the dark one but taller than the other) had yet to take his glowing eyes off of Qrow. He meandered his way around the furniture and Qrow shuffled his feet as the gold demon slowly got closer, eyeing him in a way that made every nerve tingle, ready to respond to the slightest touch.

_Shit!_

He’d never met an incubus before but he _had_ been taught the signs of one. Too bad the only lessons on dealing with them and what to do when faced with one all involved how best to please them. That _was not_ the kind of information he needed right now (no matter what his more primal brain was trying to insist). A forked tongue wet the blond’s top lip as he came to a stop a few feet away. 

“Well, well. Looks to me like we got the better twin out of the deal after all.” The blond purred, sliding a little closer. “I’m Taiyang. And it is _my pleasure_ to meet you.” The fanged grin that slowly spread over the handsome face sent a thrill of something Qrow wasn’t willing to name down his spine. The thin tail curled around his waist, the soft flexible spade sliding up under his shirt. Qrow knew the demon wasn’t actively using his aura to influence him or they’d already be naked with him pinned to the wall but the demon was intensely charismatic even without using his powers. The fact that he wasn’t using his gifts on Qrow was something the witch was immensely grateful for, but he still didn’t know what deal had been made and he really should ask…

The demon, Taiyang, flinched as something hit the side of his head and fell to the floor. Qrow glanced down, using the distraction to gain some distance, and saw one of the large demon’s shark teeth on the floor. Oddly enough, when he glanced over, the black winged demon was turning with a confused look, one hand up at his mouth while the other demon looked to have been the one who’d actually thrown it. Once the large demon realized what had been going on he joined the brunette in giving the blond a disapproving look.

“What? I’m _hungry_!” Taiyang whined, pouting at the other two while he took a side-step closer to the wide-eyed Qrow.

A sly smile stole the brunette’s features, the demon walking over to take the gold demon by the wrist. “Well, now. We can’t have you starving, can we?”

Qrow watched, brow furrowed in concern, as the two disappeared down the hall. He had the distinct impression by their behavior and their _conditions_ that his bedroom was going to be defiled but honestly… He didn’t have a guest room and there was no other room in the house suited for the task of feeding an incubus. At least it hadn’t been his study. His attention snapped back to the largest demon when a heavy sigh left the imposing body.

“I’m sorry for him. He’s always been a bit impatient when it comes to his appetite.” The demon came over, moving carefully so he didn’t knock anything over by accident. Qrow appreciated the gesture. He appreciated it even more when a deep blue shimmer altered the demon from the giant form to a somewhat more reasonably tall human man in a blue button up and white pants. “My name is James. The demon currently seeing to Tai’s needs is Clover.” The full beard of the demon emphasized his high cheekbones when he smiled, though Qrow tried hard not to notice it. “If we could please sit down? I will be more than happy to fill you in on the details of our contracts.”

~*~

Tai grunted as he hit the red covers, frowning internally at the uncomfortable mattress. It would do for now, he was too hungry to be picky, but the bed was going to need an upgrade quickly. He wasn’t sure how the witch slept on this thing. He had to have back problems. That line of thought was quickly tossed from his mind when Clover climbed over him, hands running down his chest as he settled between gold thighs. Those soft hands came to rest on the scales covering his hips, teal eyes gleaming like cut gems in the sunlight streaming in from the window. He curled one hand around Clover’s neck, pulling him forward into an aggressive kiss so he could draw some of the sexual energy into himself. Then those needle point fangs were nibbling their way down his neck, pinpricks of pain following in his wake. Clover’s claws trailed down his leg, teasing him with their sharpness but not breaking the skin just yet. 

Gods, he hated when Clover teased when he was hungry.

Which, of course, was when Clover usually teased him the most. Bastard. 

Normally the incubus liked to take his time, draw out the experience both for the enjoyment of it and to draw in as much energy as he could to sustain him. But the deal with the sister had taken more than he thought it would out of him and since it had been awhile since he’d last fed properly which meant he was starving. So it was incredibly difficult not to force himself down Clover’s throat when the other demon took him into his mouth, the tips of those dangerous fangs dragging lightly along the shaft and sending shivers through his nerves. The rough tongue laved at the sensitive head as Clover lifted off, forcing a hard shudder through him. Tai growled, hips shifting as Clover hovered over him without _doing_ anything.

Tai was on the verge of flipping their positions and throwing Clover to the bed when the hand trailed back up his leg, sliding down between them this time. He parted his legs further, welcoming the other as the clawed finger brushed carefully at his entrance. He could feel the subtle shifts occurring in his body, preparing itself for being taken. He was so grateful that his biology was designed the way it was. It saved so much time. Especially in situations like this where they had no idea where anything was located. Tai’s hips wiggled impatiently as Clover finally pressed in, wishing that they were in one of their own beds so that they wouldn’t have to be so cautious. 

Being in someone else’s bed meant they couldn’t use their claws or teeth the way they normally would, which was a bit disappointing, though it wouldn’t stop them entirely. A point that was made when Clover dragged the claws from his other hand down Tai’s thigh enough to just break the skin. He felt Clover’s tongue drag over the cuts, licking up the thin trickle of blood. The incubus knew it wasn’t nearly enough to feed the luck demon, that would come later, after he’d been fed more first. He growled when Clover took too long to add another finger, talons raking through brunette hair to grip tight. He hauled the other up into a biting kiss, rolling them over and dislodging the hand that had been trying to prep him. He didn’t need it that much anyways, his body changing enough to accept Clover into him as he lowered himself on to the other demon. 

A quiet pur left him when he was fully seated, grinding down on Clover just to hear the broken moan it wrung out of him. He grinned wickedly as he started to move, the soft barbs flexing inside him with every shift. He shivered, reminded again of _why_ he so enjoyed riding Clover. He wouldn’t last as long as he would like but then this whole encounter was going faster than he’d usually prefer due to his hunger. He knew Clover needed to feed as well, so he moved hard and fast, clenching down rhythmically with every pulse of Clover’s erection. He went easily when Clover bucked up, rolling them again so that he could bite down, his tongue shifting to stab into Tai’s neck so he could drink from the gold incubus while he rutted into him. 

Tai gasped as Clover shifted, aiming for the spot that would tip him over the edge. Tai cried out when he found it, talons digging into the broad shoulders above him. He drew in the energy around them greedily, biting down on Clover’s shoulder next to his claws as he came to muffle the sound. He didn’t want to frighten the witch after all. Clover’s own moan was smothered against his neck where the luck demon was still feeding as his hips stuttered to a stop, the two of them breathing hard when Clover finally pulled away to rest his forehead on Tai’s shoulder. Wearily, he brought one of Tai’s hands to his mouth, meticulously licking the blood away from the claws. He’d clean them up properly after they’d rested a bit but for now, this would do to keep the blood from staining the sheets.

~*~

“Wait! Wait, wait, wait…” Qrow held both hands up like he could physically stop the words from washing over him as he closed his eyes, trying to center himself to deal with what he’d just been told. 

Raven had summoned the demons to make a deal for power. Okay, made sense. She’d traded for the ability to know what people wanted from Clover because that was his power. He was a luck demon who granted people what they wanted for a price. She’d used Tai for his power so she could talk people into serving her. That checked out. She’d enjoyed the power she held over him and Summer back when they were teenagers. James had traded for pure magical power which… sadly made even more sense than the other two combined. He’d watch Raven grow into the might equals right mentality. He didn’t know what _he’d_ ever do with those powers but since he had them it was something he should consider. What threw him was what he’d been traded for in exchange.

“I’m to bear each of you a child in exchange for the powers we were granted?” He knew it was fairly common for demons to trade power for children but… He hadn’t expected to be a “mother” at any point, though thankfully the pregnancy wouldn’t be anything like that of a woman’s. For male witches the magic created a sort of extradimensional womb for the infant to grow in. They would still have many similar side effects but they wouldn’t show that they were carrying physically. That was how they gave birth without being known to the humans in the world. Unfortunately it also meant that witches could, theoretically, carry more than one child at a time from different fathers, unlike humans outside of very specific and unusual circumstances. 

“You have a decade before the time of the contract is up. There is no need to rush or to put any strain on your body.” The demon, James, assured him calmly. “In the meantime, if you are amenable to the idea, we would like to seek a larger place for us all. I’m sure you’re comfortable in your home but if we are to stay with you, I believe it would be beneficial for us all to have our own space.”

Well, it was certainly a relief to learn that he had a whole decade. Usually the time was up in a year or the witch became the demon’s slave in Hell for not keeping up their end of the bargain. He wondered what made these three allow for such an extended time frame. Unfortunately since all he had to do was bear them each a child, and he was perfectly capable of it, he had no way to talk them out of the deal. Which meant he now had to face the fate his twin had bound him to. He took a few moments to assess the new situation, taking in the demon’s words. 

“Yea, no. I’m actually not that attached to this place.” Qrow sighed, resting his head in his hands. He’d had plans to move out of his home and into a larger place with Summer and Sienna once his lease was up anyways but now… Well, he’d have to tell his best friend that there was a change in plans. He was quite sure he didn’t want to know how the demons were planning to get a bigger place for them all so he didn’t bother asking. “Um… So I guess for the night I could sleep in the recliner and someone can take the couch while the other two take the bed? Assuming you guys are cool with sharing…”

James frowned. “There’s no need to displace yourself for us. It is your bedroom and you have the right to sleep in it. One of us can make a bed on the floor.”

“No, you’re my guests, unexpected or not. I’m not making any of you sleep on the floor.” Though having his room, with a locking door and it’s protection wards would certainly allow him to sleep more easily. If he could manage to sleep at all. The demons had all seemed unusually patient but even though they were allowing for a decade to have kids, it didn’t mean they would be patient enough to wait the whole ten years. Laying exposed in his own house had never been a concern before but then he’d never been contract bound to have sex and concieve before either. For now, he was trying to give the three the benefit of the doubt (the incubus could have already had him if he’d wanted after all) but there was still the instinctual fear that he was fighting down.

It was just. He knew the demons didn’t actually need his consent for him to conceive. And knowing that he was expected to carry for all of them in combination left him feeling very, uncomfortably, vulnerable in his own home. He doubted that the wards on his door would actually stop the demons if they decided to have him, it certainly wouldn’t stop the incubus’ powers of seduction, but he’d still feel better having them between him and the three otherworldly beings while his guard was at it’s lowest. Still, he knew how to be a good host and he wasn’t about to make anyone, demon or not, sleep on the floor. He just hoped the incubus wasn’t the one sleeping on the couch in the living room with him. There was _no way_ he would be able to sleep if it was.

~*~

Silver eyes ran over him, small hands spun him around like she was checking over for injuries. Qrow sighed, slightly dizzy as she checked him multiple times before she was satisfied. Finally allowed to sit down he gave a nod of greeting to the other woman at the table. Sienna’s skin, usually striped, was a solid mocha color to blend in with the humans around them. “You’re really okay?”

“I’m fine.” Qrow sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He’d spent the last three days telling Summer the same answer every time she asked. Which had been nearly every hour during the day and every three at night since she knew he was struggling to sleep with his new housemates around. The other two had kept Tai occupied in his bedroom after he’d convinced them to use it, so he at least had that small comfort. “We’ve already picked a new home and the… others are packing everything up for transport. They insisted on taking care of it since they were stronger and could teleport so…” He shrugged, taking a sip of the drink the females had already ordered for him while they’d waited for him to arrive at the meeting place. 

His best friend frowned slightly, uncertainty radiating from her small form. “They seem… weirdly nice for demons… Is that a good thing?” Summer’s last question was directed to her girlfriend, her eyes turning to regard the cambion.

Sienna sat back in her chair at the question, crossing her arms while she considered how to phrase her words. “Not all demons want to wage war for territory in Hell. I was born by a contract that became a joining.”

“Joining?” Qrow blinked, tipping his head in confusion. He’d been taught a lot about demons growing up before he and Raven had run away in their early teens but he couldn’t recall ever hearing the word related to contracts.

Sienna nodded, looking as if their confusion had been expected. “It’s not widely known for a few reasons but if a demon and a witch join from a contract then the demon is freed from Hell and the witch shares their immortality and access to their power.” She folded her hands in front of her, eyeing what she could see of him with consideration. “From what little I’ve heard of the three you’ve been bound to, they are trying to woo you into a joining to escape Hell.”

Qrow’s jaw dropped at the idea that all three demons were basically trying to Hell-Marry him for eternity, not quite sure how he should take the knowledge. It wasn’t something he’d thought of, though admittedly he’d only known them for a few days and hadn’t had much time to think of anything really. 

“It’s actually a very good thing you know.” The dark skinned woman smirked knowingly, picking up her own drink to hide her smile at his expense. “You will be far more protected and, with three demons, far more powerful than any other witch in the world and with the joining Raven will no longer have any power over you.”

That last part pulled him up short. 

As it stood, Raven could theoretically still bind him to more contracts if she decided to keep summoning demons. And there were very, very few ways to break a coven bond. Those rare ways that did exist were highly dangerous and more likely to kill the witch seeking to break the bond than free them. But if the joining would free him safely… 

It was something to consider at the least.

Qrow sighed again, moving the conversation on to other topics for now. He’d have a lot of thinking to do once he got to his new home and once he’d had some time to think things over, he may need to have a conversation with his new housemates. Thankfully he had a decade to think things through, if the demons were as patient as they seemed, though he wasn’t sure he’d need that much time to decide. Not if Raven was planning something and using him to do it.

~*~

James pulled Tai close, falling back onto the new bed and dragging the blond with him. Tai had used a good deal of his powers in order to get them what they wanted and since they were trying to keep from attracting too much attention, that left it to the other two demons to keep him properly fed until their witch was comfortable enough to join them. Even if other demons were not as “filling” as a witch or a mortal would be. Tai was going to be the most difficult to keep fed, as energy needed replacing often. Clover would need to be fed only slightly less than Tai with the way he drank from his victims. James, the only demon among them that fully consumed his victims, was the one that would require the least amount of upkeep, even if the two others would go out of their way to ensure he stayed healthy. 

Qrow, when he was ready, would be able to help with Tai and maybe Clover to a more limited extent, but not until he was comfortable enough with them to agree to it. They expected it to take time, which was why they’d agreed on ten years, but it was difficult to resist the slender male. His scent was so astoundingly pure, his aura so bright and untainted, that it called to them. But they _had_ to resist. There was far more at stake than just ten years and a child each, even if they hadn’t admitted as much to the mortal yet. They would give him a few years. Show him what being joined with them would be like, then they would ask him to think about it. To consider the benefits.

James’s hips bucked, mind crashing back to the present as Tai thumbed at the ridges of his member. The incubus tongued at the sensitive flesh, eagerly drawing in the energy he was putting out to feed him. Thankfully he was hungry but not starved as he was when they first arrived. He wouldn’t need much from James but that just meant he could take his time, at least as much as he was permitted to. But he could still draw things out a bit to make the most of it while Clover finished up with all the details. Well, provided James allowed him to do so anyways. Sometimes the larger demon got impatient, which Tai would admit to doing on purpose occasionally. James was usually so calm and controlled, it was _fun_ to drive him wild in the best way possible. To shatter the collected mask he hid behind and get him to let loose.

Today might be one of those days.

James shuddered as Tai took him into his mouth, forked tongue flicking under the ridges while the tips of his fangs teased at the sensitive flesh. James snarled, talons threading into blond hair while Tai worked him with deliberate slowness. He knew what the incubus was doing, knew what he was aiming for, but he wasn’t going to break so easily. Tai knew it too, which was why the incubus hummed around the flesh, sinking down until he’d taken it down his throat. James cursed at Tai swallowed around him, the muscles constricting on the sensitive head. Tai pulled back enough to laugh lightly, letting the vibrations carry along the shaft as the claws in his hair tightened on his scalp. The points of Tai’s fangs caught on the bottoms of his ridges when Tai pulled back, each catch making him quake. He resisted the need to flex his hips, driving himself hard and deep, by sheer force of will. He knew, if he gave in now, he’d have no chance of keeping control later and they still had to meet up with Qrow after they were finished. 

Tai whined when James refused what he wanted, snaking one hand down between his legs to start the shift in his body for the war lord. He pushed two fingers in at once, triggering the change faster since he knew James was concerned about time. He couldn’t wait until everything was done and they had set up their own feeding room in the basement where they could finally let loose. Until then he’d make do with what he could get. Tai stood up, dragging James into a rough kiss while he hitched a leg over one hip. James took the invitation, turning to press him into the wall while he positioned himself. Tai moaned in bliss as James pressed in, the ridges making him shiver in pleasure as each one entered him.

Mortals might be more filling but the demons he was with were definitely more fun.

Tai tipped his head, bringing James’s mouth down to his neck as the larger demon started moving. He felt James hesitate, pulled him down more forcefully and finally felt the teeth clamp down on his neck. James bit down, tearing a small chunk of his neck out to eat and Tai felt the wound already beginning to close as he drew in the energy around them. James may need to eat less often than the rest of them but he would still need to eat and as long as Tai was feeding from him at the same time, he could heal from it. James could send Clover down to help clean up the blood after they were done. For now, he clung to the blue scaled shoulders while James slammed his hips into him, crushing him against the wall as they both sought release. 

~*~

Qrow kicked his legs, sitting on the counter while the three demons moved around the new kitchen. He’d tried to help, insisting that he could cook for himself like he had been doing for years, but Clover had simply picked him up by the hips and sat him down on the counter out of their way. Watching them move around the kitchen with relative ease, considering they spent most of their time in Hell, he couldn’t help remembering Sienna’s words from the other day. He tried to imagine what it would be like to be bound to these three forever. It didn’t seem so bad at the moment but… He barely knew them. It had only been a week since they had formed in his old living room after all. He didn’t know what Clover said in their language but whatever it was made Tai reach into a pocket to pull out a tooth from James and toss it at his head. Clover picked it up and stuck it in his own pocket after it bounced off his head.

James gave Qrow a grateful smile after witnessing the exchange. His teeth grew back but it had been a bit of a bother to him when the other two demons decided to yank out a tooth that wasn’t already loose to throw. When Qrow had found out about it, he’d taken it upon himself to stop them from pulling out whichever tooth they chose to grab. A spray bottle of rosewater and sage had been a pretty good deterrent for making sure the two demons behaved, though it made Qrow feel like he was training a pair of oversized cats. Now, when James had a loose tooth, he would pull it out and put it in the bowl in the living room for whoever managed to grab it first. Also Qrow’s idea. The other two simply kept the teeth they threw, carrying a few with them at all times as ammunition.

It was a bit odd to see the three of them walking about the house though. Qrow had been under the impression that they had a human form and a demonic form. It wasn’t until after they’d moved into the new house that he learned they also had a form in-between the two where they still had many of the traits but less defined and were large but not as big as their full demon forms. He’d also learned of a form that was human sized but with the wings and tails, and in Tai’s case some scales or feathers for James. In anything less that full demon form the three had the decency to at least wear pants, though since they were used to being naked they didn’t go about fully clothed unless they were leaving the house or expecting company. It was a compromise Qrow could live with. 

~*~

Qrow gasped, dropping the books he’d been carrying to the floor and leaning heavily on the wall as a burning circled around his ankle and formed up the side of his calf. His heart raced, recognizing the feeling all too well.

Raven had made another contract.

This one took less time to form, likely since it was just the one demon. The violet mist swirled and condensed, forming into a demon that was around the same height as Clover but much thinner. There were no wings on this demon but his skin had thick plates of deep purple armoring and the tail behind him had a scorpion's tip. The long horns on his head were thin and twisted, curling back over his dark hair, the braid dangling over his shoulder as he hunched down to look Qrow over. The witch did his best to ignore the demon’s clear interest as gold eyes roved over him hungrily. He grinned with jagged teeth, all the muscles in Qrow’s body tensing as he tried to control his flight instinct.

“Well, well, well. When she said that there were other demons to share with I hadn’t thought that you would still be _untouched_.” 

Qrow backed a few steps up, already able to tell that this demon was not going to be as patient with him as the three he’d been living with for the past several months. The demon moved with him, not allowing the distance to be more than what it already was. He kept backing up, stumbling slightly since he couldn’t see behind himself but he wasn’t willing to turn his back on that sharp grin. The smile widened just before he felt his back hit the wall, scorpion tail swaying teasingly behind him. One hand lifted, pale red eyes watching serrated claws get far too close for comfort before the demon was yanked back away from him. 

The imposing form of James blocked his view of the new demon, Tai sliding around the dark demon’s bulk to check him over. Bright blue eyes traced over his form with concern as he heard the largest demon growl. Qrow didn’t even try to fight the need to tuck himself into the gold demon’s side, hiding under one large wing while he tried to calm back down from what could have happened if the other demons hadn’t been looking out for him. 

“Tyrian.”

“Ah. James! Now I see how he could still be pure. Letting him get comfortable with you before you fuck him then? You and yours were always too soft, too gentle. Don’t worry. I’ll show him how real demons act. Then you won’t have to worry about it anymore.” There was a high, hysterical laugh from the new demon, Tyrian, that made Qrow’s blood run cold. The way that Tyrian talked about him like he was a thing to be used and discarded reminded him of all the reasons he’d been frightened of the trio when they’d first formed in front of him nearly a year ago. The fear of being raped and bred in his own home, where he should have been safe. 

How many demons was Raven going to sell him to?

“You will not even _breathe_ in his direction. Am. I. Clear?” There was a weight to James’s voice that Qrow suspected was his demonic power showing through to compel the other demon to obey. He was able to peek from under Tai’s wing and around James’s side to see the thin face of Tyrian twist as he fought off the order. Behind him was Clover, ensuring that the scorpion was trapped in the hall between them. 

Gold eyes flashed violet as he shook himself like a dog shaking off water. “Now, now. He’s been promised to all of us. I’m sure we can all take a turn without breaking him,” the sick grin was back, making Qrow’s stomach turn with the way those eyes slid over him again, “... completely.” 

The witch jolted in surprise when a deep rumble sounded next to his ear, Tai’s growl echoing in the narrow passage with Clover’s hiss. The feathers on James’s wings were ruffled, the wings twitching as if he was holding himself back from launching at Tyrian. 

“I’ll even go last. Then you won’t have to hear his screams.” Qrow didn’t get to hear what Clover’s shout was as James lunged forward, grabbing the tail that flicked at him. Qrow watched, terrified, as the stinger pierced the deep blue skin, though James didn’t even flinch at the attack, leaning down to _bite off_ the claw that had been slashing for his face. Tyrian howled in pain, his screams pitching higher when James pulled and twisted his hand, ripping his tail off. 

Tai’s large hand covered his eyes, his other arm going around Qrow’s waist as he lifted him up and walked him away. He may not be able to see what was going on but he could still hear and Qrow knew it would be a long while before the agonized shrieks and the crunching of armor under teeth left his memory. 

~*~

Qrow stared down at the bowl of ice cream, wondering where Tai got the idea that ice cream made everything better. Not that Qrow was in any hurry to correct him. Not after what had just happened anyways. Tai had shielded him from the worst of what was going on as best he could but Qrow knew. James had eaten the other demon. It didn’t surprise him, such things were common for survival in Hell. He just… He couldn’t get it out of his head but at least there was one part he felt comfortable asking about. Something else to get his mind off of it. Soft red eyes looked up at the demon hovering protectively near-by. “He said something about me being untouched. You guys can tell that kind of thing?”

“Hm? Oh!” Tai dropped down onto the couch next to him, reaching over to ensure he was properly tucked into the blanket the gold demon had wrapped him in. “He meant none of us had been with you. When demons sleep with a witch we leave a… smudge, I suppose is a close enough word for it, on the witch’s aura. Humans don’t leave any marks because they have no power at all and when witches sleep together the mark of power is pretty much indistinguishable from their own magic.”

The witch bit his lip, leaning back into the abundance of pillows while he started to eat his treat. “So you can only tell when someones been with a demon then?” 

“Yes, and if we’re familiar enough with the demon, we can tell _who_ the demon was.” 

Qrow sighed out, a thread of relief winding through him at the admission. He knew he’d have to say something eventually but for now, he’d like to keep some things to himself. At least until he’d made his final decision. One that Raven was pushing him towards, though he was leaning in that direction anyways… 

~*~

Qrow brought the cool bowl of water into the room carefully, setting down on the dark oak bedside table. James may have been able to fight the effects of Tyrian’s sting long enough to kill the hostile demon but he was suffering for the hit now. Though he’d been told that eating the other demon had allowed James’s healing to kickstart enough that it should pass in a few days without getting too serious. He was still fevered and Qrow perched on the edge of the large bed, wringing out the cool cloth to wipe the demon down. Clover and Tai had both assured him that James would be fine, that he would sleep most of it off. But Qrow had wanted to look after him while he was recovering. It only seemed fair since James was sick because he’d been defending him after all. Deep blue eyes cracked open to look at him and James offered a thankful smile before he went back to sleep. Qrow smiled softly back at the sleeping form, continuing to wipe James down gently. He’d look after him while he recovered and the other two would deal with any more demons that might pop up from his sister while James was down. 

~*~

Clover pulled James into the basement room, dragging him over to the sturdy bed. James had only just recovered but it would be good for them both to feed. It would be quick, as all their trysts had been since they’d moved in with the witch. And it was likely to be much more rough between him and James than it was when either of them were with Tai. Their bodies did not alter for them to mate after all. Neither of them needed to mate to feed, but it did make it easier. James prepped Clover quickly, claws raking across his palm to draw blood for lube. (They hadn’t taken any time to procure any of the product properly.) Clover hissed as James dropped him down on the ridged flesh, breathing deeply to try to relax. James started moving quickly, teeth clamping down on Clover’s shoulder, though he didn’t bite just yet. He waited until Clover had bitten into his neck, until his tongue had stabbed into him, before he took what he needed. 

Their union was bloody and violent but both of them walked away fully fed and healed with no traces left in the room of what had happened. It was designed to be easy to clean for just this reason, though Qrow usually stayed away from the room. He knew what occurred behind the deceptively innocent looking door and had no desire to be a part of it. It was simply out of respect that the demons kept any evidence of their activities cleaned and out of sight. Though they hoped the witch would be willing to join _some_ of the activities in the future.

~*~

It was strange. Before he’d been contracted to three (four if you counted the dead one) demons, he’d never thought he’d be particularly close to Sienna. Yet, he was once again meeting up with the cambion female without Summer around to be the bridge between them. This time the two had decided to meet at a park and take a stroll around, Qrow admitting that he was a bit restless, though he hadn’t told her why just yet. It was Sienna that broke the silence of their walk. 

“So, have you decided if you’re going to join with them?” 

“I’m putting much more thought into it. Raven made another contract.” Qrow’s hands clenched in his pockets while he fought down the wave of fear brought on by the memory. 

“She summoned a _fourth_ demon?” Sienna’s head whipped around to stare at him, eyes wide with shock. He didn’t blame her honestly. After the first three had shown up, he’d thought she was done too.

“Yea. And this one was not as… patient as the other three.” His voice wavered, giving away the fear he’d been trying to hide and he looked away though he knew it wouldn’t do him much good.

As expected, Sienna stopped, a hand going to his shoulder to turn him toward her. He finally met her concerned gold eyes. “Are you all right?”

“Yea. The others…” He let out a shuddering breath, finally giving in to the urge to wrap his arms around himself. “They didn’t let the new demon near me Sen… James… He _ate_ him…”

“And that bothers you? It’s not uncommon in Hell…” Sienna’s brows furrowed as she tried to figure out what was the problem so she could help. 

“Yea, no, I know that. I mean. I knew about it but…” The screams and the crunching still echoed in his mind sometimes, they had certainly featured in his nightmares more than once though those usually involved the three demons showing up much later than they had in reality. He hadn’t admitted that to his demons though and he never intended to if he didn’t have to. He was hoping the memory, the nightmares, the fear of being a victim in his own house would just… go away once he knew he was safe.

“But you never thought you’d have to _see_ it before.” She deduced, finally letting go of his shoulder. 

“Right.” Qrow sighed, allowing his chin to drop to his chest. “Gave me a good idea of what a joining with them would be like though. So. There’s that.” He tried for a smile, looking for something positive the way Summer was always telling him to but he was sure it came out weak. 

Sienna gave a half smile back, recognizing her girlfriend’s effect on the witch. “There is indeed that much to be grateful for. _I’m_ grateful that they are already guarding your wellbeing. Especially with a sister like your’s around.”

Qrow grimaced, unable to really say anything to that and turned to keep walking. “I just wish I knew what she was doing… It’s stressful to try going about my day like everything’s fine when I don’t know what she’s trying to accomplish. I don’t even know if that was going to be the last demon she summons…”

“Come to our place before you head home. I have some books I want you to read through on joinings. I really do think it would be a good choice for you but I want you to be properly prepared before you commit to the decision. If you aren’t ready, then Summer and I will look for other ways to break the coven bond, so don’t feel like you have to join just to be safe alright.” Sienna kept pace with him, offering what comfort she could by her presence and her help. 

“Thank you Sienna.” 

~*~

Qrow set down the third book Sienna had loaned him on demonic joinings. Everything he’d read so far had only helped convince him more. He was certain he was going to join with the three demons but he was still going to finish reading the set of books he’d been lent before he brought it up to the trio. Qrow just wanted to be absolutely sure he had all the information he needed to go into this completely. From what he could tell, the shifting from a contract to a joining should be fairly simple but it was _how_ it would be done that was giving him pause. He’d just need some time to get used to the idea. Then he could bring it up to the demons. 

~*~

The burn was on his arm this time and he grit his teeth while the contract seared his skin. What was she trying to accomplish with all these deals? It had been years since she left and there hadn’t been any indication of this at the time. Panic pulsed through him as the demon began to form and he, unfortunately, found himself trapped against the wall, with the newest demon standing between him and the shower door. He backed against the wall, feebly holding the only washcloth he had with him over his privates as the creature began appearing, memories of the last demon flashing in his mind.

The wisps were a dark red this time, the demon forming smaller than the other four he’d seen. Possibly younger too from the look of him once he’d fully formed. His hair was short, the small horns nearly blending in with the red and black locks. There was bone plating on his face around his eyes and on his shoulder, ribs and forearms. The plating on his face was damaged on one side, the eye faded like he was blind on that side. Qrow knew enough about demons to recognize that the damage had to have been extensive and left untended for an extended period for him to have scarred at all, especially if it had cost him his sight. The bat wings were folding as he turned his working blue eye to look over the witch, goat tail swishing behind him. In fact from the waist down he reminded Qrow of a satyr, though it didn’t do much to mask the demon’s growing interest in him. 

Qrow had just opened his mouth, though he wasn’t sure what he’d planned to say, when the demon’s hand shot out to wrap around his throat, short claws digging into the delicate skin. Qrow dropped the cloth, both hands flying up to grab the demon’s wrist as he was lifted up, feet kicking helplessly in the air before he was pressed against the wall at eye level with blue. The demon smirked at him, watching calmly as Qrow struggled weakly in his grip and not seeming to mind the water from the faucet at all. “Huh. You’re still pure. How _interesting_.” 

Qrow cringed as a long, thin tongue licked up his cheek, thrashing as the other hand grabbed his leg to spread them. Red eyes clenched shut, trying to cope with what was happening when the body holding him jerked and he fell hard to the shower floor, water raining down on him from the faucet. Qrow scrambled up to his feet, swiping away the water in his eyes to see the young demon standing with his back arched, face twisted in agony and green veins appearing through his skin. Qrow caught sight of green butterfly wings before his eyes were drawn to the way the demon’s skin was shrinking in, the way he seemed to be shriveling away and he closed his eyes, turning away while Clover dealt with the threat the way he deemed best.

He tried not to jump, muscles tense from what had almost happened, when he heard the water turn off and felt a towel wrap around him. He was led out, feathers brushing around his back as a shadow came around him, and he realized James had pulled him under a wing to guide him out so he wouldn’t see whatever was left of the demon Clover had dealt with. He was thankful that they were trying to protect him from the worst aspects of the demonic world, though he also felt a bit like he was being babied. Still, he wasn’t sure he was ready to handle what all they needed to do to survive, so he said nothing and allowed them to choose what they thought was the best course of action for now. He was led into his room where Tai was waiting, more towels at the ready, though he barely registered what was going on around him.

When Qrow was next aware he was sitting on his bed, wrapped in more towels than he really needed, while James dried his hair. He could hear Tai and Clover arguing over what would be best for him to wear to sleep and a small, fond smile curved his lips under the towel. After the last two demons Raven had traded him to, Qrow couldn’t believe how lucky he’d been that the first deals she’d made had been with these three. If she’d summoned the other two first, he would have been so badly damaged by the time she called on these three that they never would have had the chance to join with him simply because he never would have trusted them enough. But with the way things had worked out, the way that they were already protecting him even though they hadn’t actually brought up the subject of joining yet… He bit his lip, standing to dress as a decision was finally made by the two bickering demons.

A bolt of panic shot through him as the demons turned to leave, reaching out to grab the closest one without even thinking about it. The towels fell from around him, leaving him bare but he felt no fear. Not with these three. Not when they’d proven over and over again that they could be trusted. That he was safe with them. He didn’t even stop to look at which demon he’d grabbed, stepping close and pressing into the strong side. His hand looked so small and pale where it was pressed against the gold stomach, the color registering that it was Tai he was leaning into just before the spade tail curled around him, an arm going about his waist to pull him closer. Qrow nuzzled in, remembering when Tyrian had come and Tai had shielded him from witnessing the worst of what had happened to the purple demon. 

Qrow was so caught up in taking in the comforting scent of summer and sunshine and heat that it took him several long moments to realize there was the slightest tremble coming from the larger form. Blinking his eyes open, he looked up to see Tai’s eyes clenched shut, a look of fierce concentration on the demon’s face. The witch was confused for a few brief seconds before the feeling of scales against his skin reminded him of his current state of undress and it finally occurred to him that _maybe_ snuggling the incubus naked wasn’t the best idea. Qrow ducked his head, blushing as he tried to move away. Surprisingly Tai was slow to release him, sapphire eyes snapping open to meet his to ensure he was okay before he was let go. He was touched that Tai was so concerned about him, but there was no reason to make the poor demon uncomfortable when all he’d done was look after Qrow. 

It helped prove to him that he was safe with them though. That they wouldn’t take anything he wasn’t willing to give. 

A throat cleared, drawing Qrow’s attention as he quickly snatched up the clothes so he could dress. “Qrow… Would you… feel better if one of us… stayed with you tonight?” Clover’s question was hesitant, clearly debating if them being around after the incident would make things better or worse. 

“I…” Qrow dropped his eyes, staring at the pile of towels as he made his decision. “I’d like… for all of you to stay… please?”

“If that is the case then I believe we should retire to Tai’s room. His bed is the only one large enough to hold us all.” James reached out with his tail to help steady him while he slipped his pants on.

Tai was the one that reached out after he was fully clothed, tail wrapping around his waist to pull him closer while he was gently guided to the gold demon’s room. The group spent some time shuffling around, a playful argument over who got to hold him going on between the three. Eventually he was settled in Clover’s arms, James behind him and Tai behind Clover. Curled in the middle of the bed, Qrow had never felt safer than he did with the three demons around him. “Tomorrow… I’d like to talk to the three of you about something a friend mentioned back when you first formed.”

“Very well, Qrow. Tomorrow. For now, sleep. It has been an eventful day.” Qrow agreed with James, though he was grateful that Clover was unharmed while he’d protected Qrow. He still felt the slightest bit guilty about James being sick even if none of the demons had ever thought to blame him. This was better, and he fell asleep confident that everything was going to be okay.

~*~

Qrow had decided that after breakfast would be the best time to discuss the joining and once everyone had eaten (he was pretty sure human food did little for the demons and that they only ate with him to make things feel more normal) he’d gathered them in the living room to ask about a few things not mentioned in the books that had come to mind since the first and last run in with Tyrian. He just had to find a starting place for the talk. Qrow rubbed the back of his neck nervously while the three demons waited patiently for him to begin. “So, does the whole pure thing matter with the joining?”

“No, the contract is what matters and that’s all we need, if you choose to join with us.” James had settled forward, elbows on his knees and hands folded together while he waited. Qrow chose to focus on him for the moment. It was less overwhelming to think he was just talking to one rather than all three and James was the one who had first spoken to him about the contracts. He noticed that none of the demons had asked how he knew about joinings and figured that since they’d met Sienna, they knew where he’d gotten the information. The fact that they were looking for a joining was fairly easy to deduce after that. Especially with their behavior in the past, even more so with their actions against the other demons. 

He blew out a breath, bringing the conversation around to the main reason he was nervous about the whole thing. “So it wouldn’t matter if I was a demonic virgin or a full virgin or not then?”

“No.” Clover was quick to answer, shifting restlessly next to James on the couch, likely eager to hear if he was willing or not. 

“Not all all.” James assured, probably trying to make things as easy on him as possible. He appreciated the thought but he was more concerned about the answer for other reasons. 

“Yes, absolutely.” Tai threw his hands up as the other two turned to glare at him and Qrow smothered a smile, some of the tension leaving his frame at their antics. “What? I have a lot more fun playing with virgins! I’m an _incubus_ , guys! Sex is more than just food for me! _It is life!_ ”

“So…” Qrow cleared his throat, getting the demons attention back on him. While their interplay was always amusing to watch, he couldn’t afford to let them spiral out of control as Tai and Clover tended to. He needed to get this done before Raven tried to summon another demon. Especially after how close the last one had been. Hopefully the demons would realize he had been thinking about it for a while and wasn’t just doing it because of what had occurred the night before. “If I were to be… you know, _completely untouched_ … it wouldn’t change anything?”

“Not for them… So… when you say _completely_ …?” Tai eyed him curiously, probably wondering how he was still a virgin at his age, which was a fair enough question. Most people his age were in college and sleeping around like crazy but due to his sister taking up most of his teen years and him trying to sort himself out after she’d left he just hadn’t taken the time to explore. He needed trust for something like that after the childhood he’d grown up with and he hadn’t let anyone but Summer and Sienna get that close to him until these three had been brought into his life. And even before that he hadn’t been that close to Sienna.

“I have never been with anybody, ever.” Qrow blushed slightly at the admission, but watched as Tai squirmed in excitement, barely able to contain himself. 

“Me first!” Tai exclaimed, arm going up in a ‘pick me’ motion before batting away the two teeth that flew his way from James and Clover. He didn’t even bother picking them up to keep, choosing to pout at them both instead. “Oh, come on! You guys don’t care! And besides, I have more experience with humans!”

James sighed, placing his head in his hand for a moment before he turned back to the witch. Tai had a solid argument with his last point, _but still_... In any case, the choice wasn’t theirs to make. “Final say is up to you. Not us.”

“Well…” Qrow bit his lip, soft eyes flicking from the hopeful incubus to the amused pair waiting for his decision on the topic. “If it matters to him, but not to the two of you then… I don’t see why he couldn’t be my first…”

“Yes!” Tai threw both arms up in victory, thrilled to be the one allowed to introduce their witch into the world of intimate pleasure.

Clover rolled his eyes, chuckling at the blond and even James had a fond smile at his enthusiasm. Qrow shook his head slightly, hoping he wasn’t making a mistake but even he could admit that the incubus’s excitement was just a little bit contagious. Nervous as he was, he was also looking forward to this. He’d been curious for a while about sex but without trust he just couldn’t let his guard down enough to let someone have him. These demons had long since earned his trust though. He could do this with them.

~*~

Tai carefully laid the witch in his bed, crawling over him to initiate a kiss. The only problem he ever had with a virgin was that there were _so many_ things he wanted to do, so many things to introduce them to, that he could never do them all. Not without completely exhausting them and if he did that James and Clover wouldn’t let him near Qrow for a year… at least. Besides, this was mostly for joining them. It didn’t rule anything out but it did mean that there were some things that had to be done to complete the link that would be forged.

He went slow as he undressed Qrow, letting the witch get comfortable with him in between each article of cloth he removed. Qrow was hesitant but hardly shying away as he tried to reciprocate the attention the incubus was giving him. He was finding it hard to concentrate through all the new sensations but he’d be damned before he just lay about and do nothing. He may be a virgin but he still had a decent idea of how things worked so when Tai slid between his legs, the raven parted them to welcome him closer. He gasped in surprise when Tai slid next to him, one large hand reaching between them to grasp them both. Tai took advantage of his head tipping back to nibble at his neck, picking a particularly tender spot to suck on. 

The witch squirmed as Tai’s hand pumped them together, panting as the feeling slowly changed from dry to slick as the incubus seemed to create some kind of oil right from his skin. It took Qrow’s slowly breaking mind some time to recall that incubi biology changed to adapt to whoever they were mating with at the time. Which meant for him that Tai’s erection would lube itself for when he entered him. A shudder ran down his spine at the thought, his hips bucking up into the powerful grip. The hand left them, curving around behind him. Qrow shifted, mewling as Tai pressed a slick finger into him. It wasn’t as strange as he thought it would be, though the witch wasn’t sure if that was because of Tai’s power slowly weaving it’s way through his aura or from some other reason. 

Tai took his time, adding little marks to his neck with sharp teeth while one finger shifted around inside him. He let out a shaking moan when a second finger pressed in, both of them stretching and caressing his inner walls while he tried to relax into the feeling. He trembled when the third finger pushed in, drawing a quiet keen out of him. He kept waiting for it to hurt, for some kind of pain, but he suspected Tai was keeping it away with his powers wrapping around Qrow. Tai pulled his hand away to shift Qrow’s legs around his waist, whispering sweetly into the witch’s ear as he pressed into him. 

The incubus shook with restraint as he settled as deep as he could go within Qrow. The raven’s channel was so tight around him, he wondered if he’d be able to last. Gods, he wouldn’t have to feed for weeks after this. (Not that it would stop him.) He barely held back a snarl at the first thrust, fighting to keep his more demonic instincts under control as he found a slow steady pace that wouldn’t overwhelm Qrow too much. The long, pale legs tightened around him pulling him in harder and he started to pick up the pace. The wail he got when he slammed into Qrow’s sweet spot nearly made him lose all control. A growl rumbled in his chest as he started to use more force, opening the link between them so that they could forge a proper bond for their joining. 

Blunt nails dug into his shoulders as his power flooded into the witch, enhancing the pleasure even further. The backflow into Tai made the demon’s eyes roll, his next thrust a little harder than he’d intended it to be. Qrow screamed, back arching at the sensations crashing over his senses. Everything was becoming so much, far more than he ever imagined it to be. Tai grimaced, feeling his power well up and roll over him, sparking along his skin in a familiar manner that he hadn’t expected as the bond between them found an anchor on both sides. 

Qrow’s eyes rolled back, his breath freezing in his chest as the demon shifted, his human form falling away as he expanded to his full demonic form. Short human nails raked against scaled arms while Qrow’s back arched sharply, trying to get closer to the unbearable pleasure and farther away from the unforgiving stretch at the same time. A demonic oath left Tai as he curled over the witch’s form, the already tight passage becoming even more intense now that he was in his larger natural form. He could feel Qrow shaking under him, struggling to cope with the additional sensations he hadn’t been properly prepared for and he fed more of his power into the joining between them. Qrow keened, the power allowing him to adapt more quickly, bringing nothing but pleasure where there should have been waves of pain. 

Tai drew in the overflow of energy around them, feeding some of it back into Qrow to help him as Tai slammed into him with demonic force, unable to hold back in his natural form as he had in human form. Qrow wailed, hazy eyes watching as Tai’s wings flared out, fangs bared as he thrust hard and fast into his body. The witch trembled, tears clinging to his lashes as he felt his climax coming. Tai’s tail curled around, flicking over his chest to tease his nipples and Qrow came, clenching down hard on the demon. Tai swore harshly as he was caught inside the witch, mind catching up with him too late to remember that he couldn’t be fully sheathed when he came. Qrow gasped, squirming as he felt something inside him swelling, confusion and panic invading his haze of pleasure. Large hands landed on his hips to still him, Tai’s voice trying to shush and calm him while he felt the panic trying to rise.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Just stay calm. Breathe. It’ll be okay.” Tai murmured into Qrow’s ear, lifting the smaller male to hold against his chest on his lap, wings curling around them. Qrow cried out at the shift, one hand going to his abdomen in confusion. It was rounder than it should be and he made a questioning noise, wide eyes looking pleadingly up at blue. “I’ve been bottoming for James and Clover since we got here, it’s easier for them to feed me that way, so… I, uh, kinda forgot… that I knot when I come inside someone in my demonic form…”

Qrow’s mouth dropped open, ready to demand how someone could _forget_ a detail like that but he could see just how sheepish Tai was. He sighed instead, glancing down at the slight bulge he now had with a small shake of his head before he placed his head on Tai’s collar bone and closed his eyes, content to nap until they could separate. He’d demand details about Tai and the others later so he wouldn’t be surprised again next time.

~*~

Tai’s lips twisted as he carried Qrow out to the living room, the witch clinging to consciousness by sheer force of will. James and Clover both gave him looks of concern, the luck demon standing to come over so he could check Qrow over. 

“What did you do to him!?”

“Okay, so… Joining is more intense than I expected. I ended up shifting to full demon about… I dunno, maybe a third of the way in? Anyways. He’s fine, it was just a little overwhelming for him, that’s all.”

“A little-! Tai, do you remember how much bigger we are!? How could you hurt him like that?” Clover snatched Qrow out of Tai’s arms, the gold demon crossing them defensively once they were empty.

“I didn’t hurt him! Incubus, remember? Joining goes both ways, so my powers meant he was able to handle it _without_ being hurt!” Clover huffed at Tai, moving to lay the witch down on the couch before Tai grabbed his tail to stop him. “Don’t put him on his back! What kind of heartless asshole are you!?”

Clover scowled, flushing as he put the pieces together though he wasn’t about to let the incubus know that. “I’m _not_ the heartless asshole that shifted inside him mid-fuck!”

“ _It wasn’t on purpose!_ ” Tai threw his hands up in exasperation. “And you will when you join with him! At least you know to be careful now and with my power bound to him, he’ll be able to handle it even better than he did with me! Without my power bound to him, you would have hurt him and James would have split him in half!” He braced his fists on his hips, glaring into teal eyes. “Just remember to half-shift after you start so the full shift doesn’t catch him off guard.”

James sighed standing to remove their witch from Clover’s grasp, the luck demon only barely registering that James had taken Qrow, turning to argue more fully with Tai. Shaking his head, he took Qrow to the witch’s study so they could have some peace and quiet. He set the waking witch on the couch in the room, holding out a hand to indicate that the other should remain and wait. The warlord went to the kitchen, retrieving a glass of juice Qrow favored as well as a few other snack things for him to eat. Qrow would need a couple days at least to recover from Tai’s joining (and feeding) before he joined with Clover. James planned to go last because if Tai was correct (and he had no reason to think he wasn’t) it would be best for the witch to work up to him given the difference in their size. 

“How are you feeling?” James asked once he’d returned, helping Qrow into a comfortable position for him to eat in. 

“Fine. Tired, little sore.” The witch took a drink of his juice, smiling when he recognized the flavor of one of his favorites. “Not nearly as bad as I expected to feel considering…”

James nodded, midnight eyes watching for any signs of discomfort. “Yes. As Tai mentioned the joining does go both ways, so when the link happened it caused a number of other things. Including allowing you to handle more than what a normal witch would usually be able to take without a great deal of… work.”

“I’m, uh, guessing by the fighting that we’re not jumping right into the next joining then?”

“No, we are not.” James smiled down at Qrow, brushing back his bangs tenderly. “You need a chance to recover from Tai before Clover and it is a good idea to let the first link settle before creating another one.”

Qrow blushed, dipping his head down. “Right.”

~*~

Clover pulled Qrow to him, careful despite knowing that Tai’s power was thrumming through the witch. The incubus’s power may protect Qrow from certain aspects of them joining but it wouldn’t shield him from their fangs or claws. He’d already warned Qrow about the barbs he had after the whole incident with Tai’s knot and Qrow had admitted to being nervous but curious as well. The two had talked about it and Qrow had decided it might be easier for Clover to keep the barbs in his smaller form so that they would be less shocking to him when he shifted to his half and then full demon form. Curious fingers curled around him, dragging over the spikes experimentally. Qrow pulled away to watch his hand, to study the way the raised bits of flesh bent and shifted with his grip.

They were stiff against his palm, but not hard, and he felt some of his nervousness melt away as he convinced himself that it wouldn’t actually hurt to have them in him. He lay back, allowing Clover to hover over him as he pulled the larger man between his thighs. The demon was careful not to settle his full weight on the witch as he brought one hand down to tease at his pucker, pausing briefly to caress the heated flesh he found first. Qrow bucked into the touch, allowing Clover to sneak his hand under him more easily. He gasped as the fingers nudged at him, feeling the changes that Tai had warned him about. It was strange to feel the shifting of his body as it prepared itself to be taken by Clover but Tai said it was something to be thankful for, so he didn’t question it.

The first finger was followed quickly by a second, Clover being aware of the benefits Tai’s power blessed Qrow with. The two worked him loose, stretching him for the third to fit so that Clover could prep him fully. He knew, from speaking with Tai, that Clover was doing more than what was technically needed and he was touched that the other was worried enough to be so careful with him. The fingers curled, seeking the spot that would send electricity through Qrow’s body. He pulled back once he’d found it, smirking at the whine and the way Qrow’s hips flexed, trying to chase after his retreating hand. He used the slick from his fingers to cover himself as he took position.

Qrow’s eyes fluttered as Clover pushed in, the barbs flexing against his walls. He shivered, biting his lip as he tried to comprehend the sensation, this time feeling just as much a virgin as he had with Tai. He suspected he’d feel the same with James and was looking forward to it. Clover grit his teeth as he felt the channel around him tighten, Qrow shifting around to adjust to the new feeling. Clover moaned above him, prompting Qrow to open his eyes to look up at the demon. He could see the strain of him holding still, the tendons of his neck pulled taunt with effort. Qrow smiled softly, though Clover couldn’t see it with his eyes clenched shut, but he _did_ feel it when Qrow bucked up against him. 

Prying his eyes open, teal green looked down to see the witch looking back at him expectantly, patiently waiting for him to be ready as well. The luck demon moved slowly at first, ensuring that he wouldn’t hurt Qrow before he started putting any speed or force behind his thrusts. He felt it when his power began curling around Qrow, beginning to form the bond that would tether them for the rest of their potentially eternal lives. He barely remembered to shift up a bit before the bond cycled back to him, feeling Qrow tighten as he grew in size. He growled, shuddering as the witch clung to him, fingers digging into his back. 

Qrow was already so tight around him and he wondered, worried, about shifting to his full demon form. Even with Tai’s power rushing through Qrow, it seemed impossible. Qrow already felt so delicate under his half shifted form, how could he possibly take his full form? But there was no fear in the soft red eyes as he shifted, no nervousness on the beautiful face. Clover took comfort from those facts. Needed the reassurance that Qrow was far stronger than he looked and that he’d tell Clover if it was too much for him. So the demon didn’t stop, only being careful that he didn’t use too much of his strength, that his claws never pierced the alabaster skin. He did his best to stay focused on the sounds that poured out of Qrow while he brought them together over and over again, listening for any change that may indicate he needed to stop.

Even when the bond anchored between them and he took his full demon form he didn’t need to stop. Qrow’s legs had tightened around his waist, slowing him down while he adjusted again to the new size inside of him but soon after he was back to the pace he’d built up to before. Qrow couldn’t last long, not when it was all still so new to him, and he easily brought Clover over with him when he clenched down, wailing as he came. The luck demon had needed several minutes to calm down before he could shift back to his human size, shifting away all of his demonic traits so that he wouldn’t push Qrow past his limits while he was still sensitive from his orgasm. He left the bed only long enough to clean them both up before settling in to curl around Qrow while he napped, the three demon’s already having insisted that he rest so that the bond would be able to settle while he slept. Qrow was content to do as he was told this time, already wondering what things would be like with James.

~*~

Qrow flicked his wrist, Clover’s power threading through the air to create the perfect decorations for Summer’s birthday party. It was a blessing and a relief that the three demons he was marrying were so friendly and even loving to the only _real_ sister he had and her girlfriend. Though the two women did like to tease him about his “husbands” sometimes. Maybe he should ask when _they_ were getting married. They’d been together for years now, after all. He could bring it up to Sienna later, maybe after the cake. It would be interesting to know if the cambion could do a joining the way a full demon could after all. And if she could then maybe it meant that he wouldn’t have to watch Summer grow old and die. It would be worth asking about for that reason alone but he honestly did like the cambion female. After everything she’d done to help him after the contracts, she was nearly as important to him as Summer.

It was bizarre to him, how much had changed in what was relatively such a short time. He wasn’t unhappy with it though. In fact he’d never been happier and he hadn’t even joined with James yet. And all of it was because his sister had apparently gone on a power binge. He still worried what she was up to, what she was planning with all these contracts, even if he was now safe from her using him to trade for more powers. He was a touch uneasy about that as well, though he knew he had no reason to be. He had three demons that would keep him safe from anything his sister tried to do. His worry, he realized as Summer skipped by with the biggest smile he’d ever seen on her face, was that Raven would try to come for his friend.

Summer wasn’t officially made part of their coven while she’d been dating his twin, but it had been so very close.The night they’d fought and Raven had left, they’d originally come together to make her one of them. Technically Summer should be safe from being used but… He knew his sister, knew the way she could bend the rules just so to get what she wanted. And if she’d kept certain things she could finish the ritual enough to put Summer as a part of the coven in the same way he’d been after she left. Not under her rule but still linked to her through magic. It could, potentially, be enough for Raven to use Summer as a bargaining chip. He wasn’t sure though. He’d have to ask his demons and Sienna about it. Preferably before it actually happened. But maybe not today. Today was a day for celebration. He’d wait a few days before bringing the four of them together to ask if it was even possible. If it was, then he’d really start worrying.

~*~

“I hadn’t considered that.” Sienna paced restlessly in their living room, her proper form of stripes and ears, of tail and fangs, on display in the privacy of their home. Her ears were tipped back in agitation as she pondered the question he’d put out to the four. 

“It’s not impossible…” James was hunched over in his chair, hands folded in front of him while he considered possible options to stop the female twin from potentially wrecking their friend’s life. 

“I can’t stop her!” Sienna growled, fists clenching as she came to a stop. “I can bond with Summer but I’m only _half-demon_. It won’t be enough to protect her from Raven.”

“We can help.” The female looked up to Tai’s blue eyes, felt his hand on her shoulder to offer comfort. “Once all of us are bonded to Qrow we can do a joint bonding to bind all four of us together. Then we’ll be able to offer you a boost in power that will keep Raven from linking to Summer.”

“Really?” It was surprising how small and hopeful the fierce woman’s voice was. Qrow came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist, felt her lean into the touch, allowing him to take some of her weight. 

“Yes. Really.” Clover stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall near James. “We hadn’t intended to do the joint bonding, not so soon anyways. But if it’s the only way to protect Summer then we’ll do it sooner as long as Qrow is willing.”

“Why wouldn’t I be willing?” Qrow blinked at the three demons in confusion, sharing a brief look with Sienna when they didn’t answer right away. 

“Perhaps that’s a topic for later. Before we can even think of doing it, I still need to bond with you.” James replied smoothly, suggesting that there was something about it that he would prefer to keep private or that Qrow wouldn’t like about it. Possibly both.

Still, the reminder that he still needed to bond with the demon lord called a faint blush to his face. “Right.” They would finish the bonding, and then he’d find out why they thought he wouldn’t want to do anything he could to protect his sister from Raven.

~*~

Qrow shuffled his feet, waiting for James to relax a bit before he reached out. The demon was nervous about their joining, with good reason of course. Tai had insisted that his power would keep the other two from hurting Qrow when the shift happened and none of them thought he was lying, he certainly hadn’t been hurt by Clover. But James was so much larger than the other demons. Much, much larger than Qrow. It was understandable for him to still be nervous. It was different from when he’d been with Clover, both somewhat nervous but still comfortable with each other. This felt more like the reverse of when he was with Tai. Instead of him being the one coaxed into the bed, he was the one doing the coaxing. Slowly pulling James down to lie beside him, keeping his touches light so as not to spook the demon as ridiculous as the thought felt to him. 

James’s hands trailed lightly over him, barely a whisper across his skin. He turned into the touch, invited the other to caress him more. Tried to show with actions that he had no fear of the larger man. Of what was going to happen. He managed, by touch and kiss, feather light and brief before he retreated, to bring the other looming over him. Deep blue eyes seemed to finally focus, to realize where he’d been brought, when long pale legs wrapped around his waist. James seemed to see him, in a way he hadn’t before, and with a small smile brought one hand down to start prepping Qrow while he took a proper kiss from the witch. Qrow clung to the broad shoulders as James dominated his mouth, stole the breath from his lungs and slipped a finger into him at the same time.

It was almost dizzying, how much he wanted this. How much he wanted them to be bonded the way he was bonded to the others. Not because of the power or the immortality, but because it meant they would be able to stay together until something finally managed to rip them apart. His back arched, curving into the touch as a second finger slipped into him, spreading him for the third one to finish the task. He waited, impatiently biting his lip, as James pressed up against him, hesitating at the contact. He watched as the doubt filled those deep blue and pulled him down into a kiss, using the chance to roll them so he could drop himself down onto the other. 

Like with Clover, they had decided it would be best if James kept his ridges so the shock of them would be less when he shifted forms. The first ridge made his body spasm, made his legs shake so badly that he nearly fell the rest of the way down were it not for the large hands coming up to bracket his hips. James helped keep him steady as he slid down further, seeming more at ease with Qrow controlling the pace between them. He hadn’t done this with either of the other two but he had a fairly good idea of how this worked. Qrow could handle it if that’s what it took for James to be comfortable with him. 

He moved slowly at first, getting used to the feeling, the motion. Bracing himself on the chest below him he started to move a bit faster, a bit more surely. He trembled with the feelings trying to overwhelm him but stayed steady in his motions, faltering briefly only when James took the first step of his shift. It was a bit harder then. His knees were spread wider and he had less leverage, but he still made it work, the movements more shallow but still strong as the link between them started to grow. It was when the bond cycled back to James, triggering the full shift, that he was unable to continue, shaking as he was trapped on James’s lap.

The large demon’s hands slid up to his waist as he gently rolled them back, taking control back so that Qrow could focus on adjusting to the feel of him inside him. James breathed deeply as he carefully thrust into Qrow, trying to ensure he didn’t do anything that may harm the witch. While it was true that Tai’s power would protect him, he didn’t intend to be careless, not when Qrow was so much smaller than him in this form. It was so hard to be careful, to think of anything beyond the tightness around him, but he fought against his instincts and stayed slow and steady despite the heels digging into his back. He did give in to the silent demand, just a bit but not enough that he worried. And the reward was worth it, the scream Qrow let out was beautiful to him, sang across his nerves and lit them on fire in a way that he could never put into words. His next thrust was just a little bit harder, a little bit out of control, but Qrow bucked against him, demanding more. James could feel himself slipping, couldn’t stop the gradual descent into madness as he sought to bring them both to bliss. When the blessed wave finally crashed over them, he stayed curled over the smaller form, panting hard and scenting the faintest traces of blood where his claws had punctured the delicate skin of Qrow’s hips. The witch didn’t seem to notice and if he did, he certainly didn’t seem to care, hardly opening his eyes as James cleaned him. 

He forced his eyes open when James didn’t return to the bed to find the demon looking down at him with concern, though he couldn’t figure out why. He was far too tired to figure it out. Too tired to even ask. Instead he lifted one hand, making a grabby motion at the demon to indicate he wanted the other in the bed with him. James’s eyes shifted, softened as gave a small gentle smile and finally crawled back into the bed, tucking them both under the covers. If Qrow was not bothered by the little scratches then he would not do him the disservice of making them an issue. The witch was the one who’d had the most to lose after all. They would respect his decision and follow his lead when it came to such matters.

~*~

Qrow paused just inside the gate leading up to his home, arms still weighed down by the bags he’d brought back from the magic shop.For a brief moment he didn’t recognize what he was seeing, then he thought that maybe he was hallucinating. But no. She was real. Standing there in front of him on his porch was Raven, wild hair and angry blood red eyes, waiting for him. She hadn’t changed as much as he’d thought she would, the only reason he hadn’t known her immediately was simply because it had been so long since he’d seen her last.

The fierce glare she leveled at him as he came up the steps put him on guard, ready for any attack she might throw. “What have you done?”

“What are you talking about? You’re the one that’s been doing everything!” He _hadn’t_ done anything. Raven was the one doing all the summoning. She was the one with the plots and schemes for power and control. Qrow was perfectly content to live quietly in his house with his demonic husbands that she had sold him to. But he loved them, so he forgave her for that much. He _did not_ forgive her for the next two demons though.

“You blocked the contract!” Raven all but growled stalking right up into his personal space. Qrow dropped his bags to the planks as he comprehended what she was saying. 

“You were going to bind _another demon_ to me!?” He shouldn’t have been so surprised. His voice shouldn’t have been so incredulous to his own ears. But somehow, someway, he was and it did. She seemed surprised that he didn’t back down and it took his mind a moment to remember that he’d always bent to her will, that the only time he’d ever stood up to her had been to protect Summer. 

His twin recovered from the small surprise quickly to snap back at him, teeth bared as if she were about to bite him. “It’s my right as coven leader!”

“Well I’m not yours to rule anymore Raven! I’m in a joining!” Qrow was on the verge of throwing her off his porch, older sister or not. He could feel the concern of the demon’s over the bonds, responding to his anger and distress. Which was sweet but bad. He really didn’t want James to eat his sister just to stop her from being a threat, no matter how much of one she became. Despite everything, she was his only family and he did still love her. 

“You did what?” Her brow furrowed and he recalled that he hadn’t known what a joining was before Sienna told him.

“I don’t answer to you anymore and you can’t bind me. You want to make a deal, then you can use yourself!” Qrow snatched up his bags and brushed past her, entering his home and locking it before she had recovered enough to respond. He didn’t want to fight with her. He didn’t want anything more to do with her at all anymore. She could just… go and live her life however she wanted and he would go on living his. He just had to hope that she didn’t drag anyone else into her mess. 

~*~

“We need to protect Summer. As soon as possible.” Qrow didn’t wait when the other’s came to check on him while he put away his things, movement sharp and terse. He could feel the three of them hesitating behind him and imagined Clover and Tai nudging James forward to do the talking. 

“If that is what you wish… However you should be made aware that the joining is much the same as before only… With all of us together this time.”

Qrow paused, trying to imagine that overwhelming experience times three. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around it but… For Summer, to keep her safe. He was willing to do it. Chances were he would have been doing this with them at some point anyways.

“Okay. Let’s do it then.”

“Wait! Now!?” Clover sounded a bit worried and Qrow didn’t blame him but right now, he didn’t really have time.

“Yes. Raven just showed up at our front door. I’m not leaving Summer vulnerable.” He could feel the concerned eyes on his back as he led the way to Tai’s bedroom. He’d explain more later but right now he needed to make sure his _real_ sister was safe.

~*~

Qrow shivered as he was slowly dropped down onto Clover, Tai waiting with _some_ patience for him to adjust before he was stretched further. He didn’t know how the demons had talked him into this insanity (he was pretty sure he was actually the one that started this) but he didn’t have enough rational thought to even try to figure it out. There was an actual reason. He knew there was. He just couldn’t remember it at the moment. He was just going to blame Tai and leave it at that for now. James was kneeling behind Tai, waiting for the rest of them to get adjusted before he joined them. He _felt_ it when James pushed into Tai as he was forced to lean further over Clover, Tai’s weight bending him forward as James tilted him as he entered.

From there it was all a blur to Qrow.

He could remember Clover moving under him, the feel of needle sharp teeth nipping at his skin. He could remember Tai shaking behind him, long tail wrapped around his waist as the incubus bit down on the back of his shoulder. He could remember James growling behind Tai, voice low and commanding. He could remember them shifting one by one as the link wove them altogether, Tai’s power washing over him to keep him safe in all the ways that mattered. James’s wings spanning over them, Clover’s barbs being almost too much, Tai being yanked out of him before they were finished. 

He didn’t remember passing out.

~*~

“...uch for him. We should have given the individual bonds more time to grow first.”

“It was _his choice._ If he wanted to do it then it’s his right to decide that.”

“He didn’t have all the-”

“Enough, both of you.” James’s voce was solid in his ears where the others had been fluid, something for him to hold onto as he slowly came back to awareness. “He would have made the same choice even if he had known. The threat against Summer was too great to ignore. All we can do now is take care of him while he recovers. I trust the two of you are capable of that much while I contact Sienna to let her know we are ready to help her?”

“Yea, we got him.”

“Good. I will not be long.”

Soft red eyes opened as the looming form of the demon lord left, smiling softly as the other two immediately noticed and came to his side. He allowed them to fuss over him without a fight, pleased that James at least understood just how far he was willing to go to keep his actual family safe. It made him wonder just how far the lord had gone to keep those _he_ considered family safe… 

~*~

Qrow smiled as he waited for his part of the ceremony, dressed in his “formal witch wear” as Summer fondly termed it. He was honored to be the one granting his blessing for the hand-fasting between Summer and Sienna, nearly as touched by the request as James had been when they’d asked him to lead it. He was the highest ranking power among them, so it made sense for him to take the part, but that didn’t mean the girls couldn’t choose someone else if they didn’t feel comfortable asking James. The gathering was small, the four of them, a couple of Sienna’s friends and those who had come for Summer (the largest number of the group) which was a few surviving family and several more friends.

Summer’s crazy aunt, Maria, hadn’t taken her eyes off of him since the ceremony had started and he wasn’t sure what to think about it. He couldn’t think of anything he may have done to upset her, after all. She’d been supportive of the newly wed couple so it couldn’t be that. Maybe because he’d been the one asked for his blessing in place of her deceased parents instead of her? She’d kept sneaking looks at him all throughout the vows and the binding as if she were checking on him for something. To make sure he played his part right?

When the old woman _finally_ walked up to him, cane clacking loudly against the stone ground, Qrow wasn’t sure if he should be worried or relieved. 

“You, young man, should not be putting so much pressure on your back!” She thumped Clover’s shoulder with her cane. “Fetch him a chair! And you!” Tai was thwapped next on his rump. “Go get him some food and water!”

The two demons cast a confused look at the frowning James, Qrow looking more than a little bewildered at his side.

“Well! Don’t just stand there! Go! Do it!” Maria huffed, shaking her head in dismay. “After all the work he’s doing to bring your child into the world and here you are neglecting his most basic need…”

It took the four all of a few heartbeats for them to understand what she meant. When they did Clover and Tai both darted off to do her bidding and James reached out to steady the swaying witch. They hadn’t talked about children since the contract was first initiated, but apparently they were going to have a lot to talk about over the next several months…

Providing he wasn’t too far along anyways. He didn’t know if the joining would change the pregnancy or how many he carried but he knew, they needed to find out really fucking soon….


End file.
